


Losing Herself

by RealaCarsona



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealaCarsona/pseuds/RealaCarsona
Summary: Leaving the party, Eva is picked up by the one person she had left.
Relationships: Eva/Jasper (L.A. By Night), Katya/Eva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Losing Herself

Walking away hurt, she’d expected that much, but Jasper’s parting words felt like a stake to the heart.

Eva’s resolve almost crumbled, she almost turned back, to throw herself into Jasper’s arms and never leave again.

But X’s words echoed, the words of a Malkavian, “You have to do it.”

She felt a wave of gratitude for him then.

Many foolish Kindred scorned the Children of Malkav, saw them as little more than the lunatics their reputation painted them as. But Eva knew differently, knew to tread the careful line between the chaos and the wisdom they spoke.

X’s words were spoken with a surety, despite his clear, utter lack of context. Just him saying them at all was enough to steel her resolve.

So, she walked out of the party, stepping onto the streets of Hollywood.

Even at this time of night, there was an abundance of foot traffic, and still plenty of people waiting outside for shots of the celebrity’s leaving Nelli’s party when the evening drew to a close.

Ducking her head, she moved quickly away from the building, heading down the street in a fugue of contemplation, tasting the colours of the LA night.

The buzz from the LSD was ever present, but now away from the party it was tempered by the melancholy of having left.

Reaching a shadowed street corner, she pulled out her phone, pulling up a number listed only under K.

_I’m ready, they’re all still at the party, come get me? – E <3_

The heart was an impulse addition to the text, born out of confliction and confusion. But strangely not one she found herself regretting.

She didn’t have long to wait for an answer.

_You never have to ask, I’m on my way. – K xx_

A car pulled up a few moments later, a sleek black sedan, whose door swung open.

Slipping inside gracefully, Eva all but collapsed into Katya’s arms, who stroked her shoulder and whispered comfortingly into her ear as she cried.

The blood tears barely visible against the black of Katya’s dress.

“It’s ok. I know it’s difficult now, but I love you. And I’m going to keep you safe.” Katya promised her, wrapping her arms around Eva firmly and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She was familiar enough with her wayward Childe, that she quickly noticed the tell tale signs of the drugs Eva had taken.

Smiling faintly, she just kept whispering as Eva cried harder.

“And I will protect him, to the best of my ability. I promise you; you’re doing the right thing.”

Burying herself further in Katya’s chest, Eva grasped for her Sire’s hand, pressing it to her chest.

“It hurts, I didn’t want to, but I keep making things worse.”

Katya shook her head, “No, I fixed it, they’re all safe. No one is angry at you about what happened. I told you I’d handle it, and it’s handled.”

“I miss him, he told me...” Eva sniffled; her voice almost inaudible.

Sighing, Katya placed two fingers gently under Eva’s chin, tipping her face up so they could see eye to eye.

“I know you do, you always had so much love in you, so much to give. But we’re keeping them all safe, remember?” Katya told her softly, before leaning in and pressing her lips to Eva’s.

For a moment, Eva froze, before a small heartbroken growl sounded in the back of her throat and she responded far more aggressively than Katya could have predicted. Pushing the older Kindred back against the seat and digging her fingers into Katya’s shoulders as she clambered onto her lap.

As the car drove though the night, back towards Katya’s haven, the Tremere Primogen allowed the emotional blood witch to take what catharsis and comfort she could. Fully aware that wherever Eva was, was far from here and this night.

And Eva lost herself, in the drugs, and the memories of what life used to be before she ever heard the word Tremere.


End file.
